


Red Takes Wolf

by indigo_inks



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Role Reversal, Seduction, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Convincing Grandmother to hide in the woodshed behind the cottage hadn’t exactly been easy, but Red managed it with time to spare.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red Takes Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmorousGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorousGreen/gifts).



Convincing Grandmother to hide in the woodshed behind the cottage hadn’t exactly been easy, but Red managed it with time to spare.

She’d always been quite clever that way.

And with Grandmother safely out of the picture, changing into her Grandmother’s prettiest, lace-trimmed, silk nightgown and tucking herself into her Grandmother’s handsome four-poster bed? The procedure had been simplicity itself.

The hardest part of it all was the _waiting_. The clenching, the excitement…aaahhh, she was so _wet_ between her legs already! Fortunately, though, she didn’t have to wait very long.

Wolf entered the cottage on his two hind legs, walking upright in order to seem human. He was wearing the hooded cape she’d lost in the woods in her haste to flee him. The fabric seemed to shimmer, red as rubies or fresh blood.

“Hello, Red,” Red warbled. Her imitation of Grandmother’s small, dry tones wasn’t especially good, but Wolf wouldn’t know the difference, now would he? “Come closer, my dear – I want to see you better.”

Wolf approached cautiously, slowly, gracefully. He was the predator stalking his prey, and his gaze was fixed upon her.

“Oh my, Red; look how you’ve grown!” Red enthused. “What beautiful eyes you have!”’

“The better to see you with, beloved Grandmother,” Wolf replied. He was closer now, and he licked his lips in anticipation…

“And what a handsomely long tongue you have, Red!” she continued.

“The better to taste you with, beloved Grandmother,” Wolf replied. He was practically on top of her now, looming, towering over her prone, vulnerable form, and he was undeniably, visibly _aroused_ …

“Ooohhh…” Red moaned, shivering with anticipation. She could _feel_ her cunt opening of its own accord, like a rose in bloom. At last! This was it! “Oh my goodness, Red! You really have grown, haven’t you? What a _big_ —”

And then Wolf fell upon her, tearing the nightgown aside to expose her nakedness, her eagerness. Then that big cock pierced her, and that long tongue kissed her. And when Red climaxed, shaking and shrieking with passion, and those beautiful eyes stayed fixed upon hers, and she was consumed – absolutely _consumed_ – by the intensity of Wolf’s gaze.


End file.
